


Fix This

by Zita



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zita/pseuds/Zita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' plan comes to fruition. He asks Hawke to kill him. Hawke is having none of this particular bullshit today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix This

    There’s one brilliant flash of rage where Hawke almost kills Anders. There would be no resistance; the mage _expects_ the knife in his ribs. He’ll pay with his life for what he’s done, he’s said as much.  
  
    That’s what stays his hand. It isn’t friendship, or mercy, or the _three years_ he’s welcomed the apostate into his home. Anders wanted this destruction, and now he wants to die.  
  
    He doesn’t _deserve_ to get what he wants.  
  
    “Help me defend the mages.” Hawke sheathes the dagger, still unsure he’s making the right call.  
  
    “You mean, stay with you?” Anders rises, turning to face him with surprise and hope. “I didn’t think you’d let-“

  
    “ _No_.” It can’t be that easy. It _won’t_ be that easy, Hawke won’t let it. “I mean you’re going to help me fix this. You don’t get to be a martyr, Anders. Not today.” His grip is bruising and without compromise on Anders’ arm.

  
    “You know there was no way to peace from this, Hawke!” There it is, there’s the fight he expected. “If you’d smoothed everything over again nothing would change! You’re just bandaging a festering wound. People _need_ to see this!”

  
    Hawke juts his jaw toward the wreck of the chantry in a hard, damning gesture. “And _those_ people needed to _live_.”

  
    Anders’ lip curls as he dives into his next point, the thin light of Justice’s presence pressing through his skin-

  
    “We don’t exactly have a lot of _time_.” It’s Varric that drags them out of it. Hawke nods firmly and turns from this fight, pulling Anders with him. Justice fades.

  
    “We have to get to the Gallows,” he agrees. “Anders, Justice,  _whoever_ you are anymore? Time to start fixing.”

  
    “I’d have thought you, _of all people_ Hawke-“

  
    “We’ll talk later. If we live through this, we’re going to have all the time in the world,” Hawke snaps. He’s angry and frustrated and _bleeding Andraste_ there’s every chance they’re all about to die anyway. He can’t let Anders pull him into the debate. This one won’t end with agreeing to disagree, shared grievances, and a shared bed.

_We’ll have all the time in the world for me to figure out where I went wrong with you._

  
    Hawke lets his anger pull him forward so there’s no chance at looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished DA2 yesterday and have a LOT OF FEELINGS.  
> Maybe I'll edit this. Maybe there will be more. It's super rough and spur of the moment and man I just want to write some angry post-game betrayal arguments.


End file.
